


Gorge is a little forgetful Red

by shiftingfootsteps



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorfell (Undertale), Angst (a little), BITTIES, Bara Sans (Undertale), Building trust, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Mania, Memory Loss, Reader (you) - Freeform, Slice of Life, Underfell Sans (Undertale), hard bargain, hunger, magic lack, street bitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingfootsteps/pseuds/shiftingfootsteps
Summary: There is a bitty in the middle of a pedestrian zone.Reader gives her all to convince him to let her help.  It's a bargain.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Gorge is a little forgetful Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to become a short story.  
> The bitty in the first chapter is a bara horrorfell Sans.  
> Reader is female.  
> And no I have not stopped writing any of my other stories ;)

This surely wasn’t something you’d see every day you thought to yourself as you froze midstep. 

Going back home from work you were browsing on your phone while keeping an eye on your surroundings from your peripheral, just occasionally glancing at your phone instead of risking running into a lamppost. Been there, done that (You could learn).  
Work had been..  
Yeah,.. you were okay with having a week off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking back up from a cute Bitty GIF you spotted something unusual.  
There stood a bitty on a trash can.

As much as bitties were pretty much everywhere around, normally lone street bitties would be stealing or scavenging for food, begging homeless people to share, sleeping close to or on some of them, or begrudgingly (and mostly utterly desperate) allowing a stranger to take them away to an uncertain future, what you saw then felt off.

The bitty was.. damaged.  
It wasn’t missing a limb or anything but instead had a giant crack on the upper left of its skull that connected to its left eye socket. Contrary to the left eye socket that was void of light, its blaringly red right eye light was almost filling its entire socket, the black pip in the middle that moved around apparently acting as a pupil. 

Yes, you knew horror bitties, this just wasn’t your occasional murdery but can-be-sweet-if-you’re-nice poor Sansy alternate, no, this one was stockier and with about 6-7 inch rather big.  
If that wasn’t a dead give away this one was different, the fell line clothes, as well as the head to body proportions and the sharp teeth certainly were. Sure enough there was a gold tooth replacement on the right.  
Also, now that he turned around a little more you could see three cracks running down over his right eye down to his mandible.  
How this bitty was still alive was hard to tell, but you had read about determination being a factor  
As weird as an abstract concept like that appeared to be considering the amount of damage that this little guy must have received, it seemed to be the only logical explanation.  
When monsters first came to the surface you still would have accepted 'magic' as the answer, but you've seen enough reports on bitty fighting rings to know even the little skeletons are affected by physical trauma.  
Up to the point they would turn to dust (which was the monster equivalent to dying).

It wasn't hard to tell where he may have gotten the injuries from, though.  
The man just passing him had jabbed at him with his umbrella simply because the bitty talked to him.  
Luckily the little skeleton avoided the hit, though (with apparent practiced ease) by disappearing and reappearing.  
Exchanging disgusted glares, the man continued on his way cursing under his breath about 'damned pests' while the bitties tense posture relaxed.  
Scoffing, the bitty just shrugged and rolled his black eye pip.

Just when he started fumbling with his jacket sleeve, the little guy in the tattered, black, fur-lined jacket twitched.  
Apparently feeling your stare on him, he instead turned to nervously look up at you. 

Relaxing a little at your sight, his shoulders slumped and he adjusted something around his neck.  
“Got sum food”  
he slurred and just then you noticed the sign he was holding absentmindedly that read just what he said in hardly decipherable, scribbly handwriting.

Repeating the same line he just used on the guy that attacked him, he looked at you expectantly.

Either this bitty was very determined or desperate, because you had never seen a bitty in the middle of the street on plain display actually begging strangers for food, yet here he was.  
Shrugging off an attack and just kept going.

Shaking your head, expression still confused you just stood there staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

If his appearance didn't throw you off, his behaviour certainly did.  
A begging bitty was already strange enough, but this one was a fell type, they were usually too proud to even consider something like asking for support.

~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The silence stretched for a little while, both of you trying to read the other.  
To his harrumph, you quickly thought of something.  
You smiled "but I could give you some money" you added before he could get offended or backpedal.

Instead of the expected grabby hands or at least a 'fine ' he tsk'd, leaving you confused and a bit irritated  
" nd how is tha' Sppos'd ta help ?!" he added.

"Uh ...?!" you blinked confused.  
" to buy food... ?!" you answered slowly, second guessing your logic.

"Heh Yeah " he laughed " and how's tha S'ppos'd ta work ?! " he scoffed, gesturing to himself.  
"Ya paid any att'ntion ta 'nything tha just happ'nd a sec'nd ago?" he rattl'd..

Now you would almost be offended by that if he a. wasn't right and b. wasn't averting his eye light hopelessly and shamefully.

Just then you had an idea, mindlessly approaching him you asked "how about I take you shopping then?" You grinned widely.  
Looking at him you belatedly noticed him stepping back, his right eye light wide in shock, magic starting to flare from it as his expression and stance became defensive, growling.  
Stopping abruptly you saw him raise his glowing hand, rattling before.. 

nothing happened. 

His eye light sparked, then fritzed out and he reeled.  
Stumbling back a few steps, he held his head, closing his eye sockets strained.  
He wavered for a moment, then opened his sockets again staring ahead frozen in place.

Worried you just observed him attentively, waiting for any kind of (hopefully non violent) reaction. 

It took more than a minute before he blinked sluggishly, then looked around.

You tensed when he noticed you, but he seemed oblivious to that for the time being, as he righted his cardboard sign again, asking you “Got sum food?” before staring at you expectantly. 

It took you a moment to process his question as you stared back at him bewildered.  
When your mind managed to snap you out of your stupor, you eloquently answered his request with a long stretched "uhhhhh…?"

He cocked his head at that, 'good job, brain' you scolded yourself, holding your forehead, sighing.

His whole demeanor changing from potentially violent to adorable in a matter of seconds and the repeated question threw you off. 

Looking at him again you stated "Sorry, I uh.. I don't got food on me.. but I could take you shopping, so you could pick some food?!"  
You tried for diplomacy. 

His shoulders slumped and he leaned away from you shaking a little, sockets wide.  
"D.. don't come closer" he growled.  
"Ya jus wanna take me away r step on me…"  
He chuckled and bit his right hand, while staring ahead, expression manic and fearful.

Observing his giggling fit and hazy eyelight, you second guessed if you were fit to help here.  
However, remembering how his magic just acted up you couldn't bring yourself to simply not try 'cause 'Wow' you thought 'how did this guy survive for so long?'.

If you guessed correctly he was out of magic, so you could take him along mostly safely, because no magic, and protect him to boot.  
…  
Yet who knew, maybe he was just pretending?  
You sighed.  
What were you getting yourself into?

Raising your hand slowly but placatingly you saw him regaining his sense.  
When his eye light returned to normal he noticed his hand in his jaw and carefully let go with a whine and a small flinch. 

Seeing his teeth leave his hand, you saw little red cuts, where his teeth just were.  
When he saw the pity in your expression he followed your line of sight to his hand, noticing the damage he quickly crossed his arms and harrumphed.  
Twitching from the sting he had to adjust his arms a few times so he wouldn't touch his hand anymore, which made him blush. 

Looking up to see you still staring at him he snapped "Ya wanna take a picture or get me sum food? Otherwise get los' "

You crossed your arms cocking a brow, which made him shrink a little.  
Then you thought for a moment. 

"How about this" you started forming a new plan "you grab onto my backpack, since you don't want to be touched. We go to the supermarket just at the corner and as a 'payment' for buying you stuff, you're going to keep me company."  
You looked at him expectantly and a little smug. 

He scoffed again "So I'm going in a place wi' lots a humans around playing nice with a human jus to get some grub?  
M not eager to be stepped on.."  
He grumbled. 

You looked around, it was late afternoon, rush hour had already started and the pedestrian zone around you was busy.

"You're already in a place with lots of humans. Even if you decide not to come along, my backpack is probably your best bet to get out of here And conserve magic, right?"

Following your gaze he noticed how many people suddenly were around him. Did he space out and lost track of time again. 

Listening to your offer, he was conflicted, he knew he must need food badly if he was losing time, but being low on magic meant he might not be able to get away if he had to..

"You know you could always just hop off or teleport and I could walk close to the shops windows, so you could get away easier if you needed to."

Seeing him contemplating your idea you knew he needed just a little push in the right direction. 

"The shop we're going to sells monster food and even just getting you in would probably help a lot since you could easily hide and eat for days before they would find you. "

His eyes widened in surprise to your suggestion, then he narrowed them at you "An' what if a decide ta run o' an get ya in trouble?" He asked testing your reaction. 

"Oh, I will just Rat you out, take my blame and this would be a one time deal."  
You smiled sweetly. 

Tapping your chin you cocked your head  
"Of course you would still have time to recharge your magic and possibly even get away unharmed, but your actions would have consequences.  
For starters, bitties no longer being allowed in, security potentially upped and people on the street being even less friendly towards you."

That analytical straight forward answer took him by surprise, but your logic made sense to him.  
One thing puzzled him though. "Hol' on, Whaddya mean by it bein' a one time deal when a misbehav'?  
...  
Ya sayin' ya woul' come ag'n if a play nice?"

Well, for someone who seemed to have a few screws lose and a hole in his head (physically as well as mentally) he seemed to catch on to a promise of food quickly.

"Sure" you shrugged. "Shopping alone is boring anyways and I don't mind. "

Looking for something on his wrist he grins wide, then shrugs.  
"One thing tho', I'm gonna bite ya real hard if ya ev'n try ta touch me." He said casually.

You shrug back. "That's fair."  
Turning your back to him you said "hop on then. "

He looks at your backpack, gouging the distance, then down.  
Looking up at your expectant expression, then face palmed.  
"A lil' closer, maybe?!"  
He grumbled annoyed.  
Sure he told you to keep away, but what did he look like, a baby blue?!

You sighed then slowly stepped back till you heard him grab on and scramble up.  
Waiting for a moment and not getting an okay you asked "you set?!"

After getting the okay you started your trek.


End file.
